Saving Ducks
by Kamari Turen
Summary: Molly saves some ducklings from being run over. Based on the cover art for the Live Fast trade, which you can find by searching for Runaways images online. One shot. AU.


Molly Hayes is not like other eleven year old girls. Molly has been aware of this fact for some time now, though it doesn't seem to bother her all that much. She first learned she was different when her friends showed up at her house to save her from her parents. It was then that Molly learned she is a mutant with superhuman strength and that her parents were members of a criminal organization known as the Pride. But that is old news and though it has shaped Molly into the girl she is today, it is not relevant to the story at hand. No, the story at hand focuses on other aspects of Molly's rather unusual life. Sure, the fact that she's a mutant is interesting, but she's hardly the only mutant on the planet. So instead of focusing on her mutant abilities this story will focus on Molly's personality and how that personality can sometimes get her into trouble.

Before we get to that though, it must be said that there is another bit of Molly's story that sets her apart from other eleven year olds. That bit, in case it's not already obvious, is the fact that Molly doesn't live with her parents. After discovering that her parents were part of the Pride, Molly ran away to live with her friends, Nico Minoru, Gertrude "Gert" Yorkes, Chase Stine, Karolina Dean, and Alex Wilder. Together they became known as the Runaways and they fought against the Pride as well as other unsavory characters, while also later being joined by Victor Mancha, Klara Prast, and the shape-shifting Skrull Xavin. This life on the run has forced them all to grow up fast, though it has not diminished Molly's positive attitude, nor has it seemed to damage her innocence. In fact these experiences have, if anything, only made Molly stronger, which isn't a good thing for anyone who pisses her off.

Despite everything she has endured Molly is still a kid and a rather optimistic one at that. She is, in many ways, the heart of the group, always keeping the others from focusing too much on just how messed up their lives really are. Molly finds joy in the simple things and is quite fond of sugary cereal, weird hats, and using her powers to help people. But what many people don't know is she is also quite fond of ducks. This may not seem unusual, given that she's only eleven, but Molly's love of ducks borders on the absurd. Her love is so obsessive that her friends have wondered, on more than one occasion, if there's something wrong with her. Nico has even contemplated having Molly examined by a professional, before Gert pointed out that seeking professional help probably wasn't a good idea given that they are technically fugitives. Nico seemed to agree for she hasn't brought up the subject again, though she still worries about Molly's mental health.

For her part, Molly seems to be oblivious to her friend's concerns, a fact that the others are all too aware of.

* * *

One day, a few weeks after Nico had suggested the possibility of getting Molly checked out, Molly found herself out on a shopping trip with Nico and Victor. As usual she was chattering up a storm, touching on topics ranging from the X-Men to fluffy bunny slippers, and of course, ducks.

"So, I was thinking of getting a duck as a pet." Molly said, her tone casual. "What do you guys think? Sounds like a good idea, right?"

Nico and Victor exchanged a look of concern, though neither of them made any comment.

"Well, what do you guys think of my idea?" Molly demanded.

"Uh...well, I'm not sure it's such a good idea." Nico answered, with an apologetic smile.

"Why not?" Molly demanded, pouting as she spoke.

Nico looked at Victor for help, but he just shrugged. "Don't look at me." he said. "You're the one who has known her for her whole life."

"Some help you are." Nico muttered, obviously annoyed.

Victor just shrugged again and grinned, as though the situation was somehow funny.

Nico rolled her eyes and turned back to Molly, who was still pouting. "Look, I know you like ducks Mol, but it just doesn't seem like a good idea for you to have one right now." she said, knowing she sounded like a concerned mother.

"Yeah, thanks mom." Molly muttered. "I know our lives are kind of screwy, but I don't see why that means I can't have a ducky."

"Well think about it like this." Nico said. "If we let you have a duck, would you take care of it? More importantly, what would you do with your duck if we end up in another sticky situation?"

"I'd take care of it." Molly said, her tone defiant. "And if we ever get into another situation I'll just send the duck somewhere else with your staff. Or I'll make you do it."

"The Staff of One is a very powerful magical artifact." Nico said, somewhat more defensively than she'd intended. "It is not made for transporting ducks. Besides, I'm not sure I could even use that spell again, since the Staff has that one spell rule."

"Well that rule is stupid." Molly said, crossing her arms over her chest as she spoke, obviously frustrated and annoyed that this conversation wasn't going her way.

"I can't argue with that." Nico said. "But, I'm gonna have to say to the duck."

Molly glared at her. "Fine." she snapped. "Thanks for ruining my life." With that, she turned and stormed off, leaving Nico and Victor in stunned silence.

"Molly wait!" Nico cried, moving to follow, but Molly had already disappeared into the crowed.

* * *

Sometime later Molly came to rest at a park. She was still annoyed with Nico, though she was beginning to wish she hadn't run off. She didn't understand why Nico wouldn't let her have a duck. She was only asking for one, so why wouldn't Nico let her have one? Molly wondered if it was because Nico had taken on the role of mother for the group and if that role had somehow turned Nico into a bossy adult. It didn't seem likely, but given everything else she'd seen Molly supposed it wasn't entirely impossible. And that was not a comforting thought, as Molly didn't exactly trust adults after what had happened with the Pride.

"Gert gets to have a dinosaur." she muttered to herself. "So why can't I have a duck? It's not fair. It's just not-" Her sentence cut off as she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye.

A group of ducklings was waddling out of the pond nearby and Molly was instantly intrigued. "Oh look, duckies." she said to herself, moving to get a closer look. The ducklings didn't seem to notice her and Molly followed them, curious to find out where they were going.

"Hey, where are you little guys going?" she asked, though she knew the ducklings couldn't answer her. She reached down and touched one of the ducklings, which promptly turned around and bit her on the finger.

"Ow!" she yelped. "Don't bite. I'm not going to hurt you."

The duckling quacked at her and waddled off after its siblings. Seeing an opportunity to snag a duck when Nico couldn't stop her, Molly continued to follow, only to run into Victor a few minutes later.

"Hey Molly." Victor said. "Having fun?" He turned then and shouted, "Nico, I found her."

Seconds later Nico appeared beside them, breathless and gasping, as though she had been running for a long time. "Don't...don't ever run off like that...again." she gasped, her gaze meeting Molly's glare.

"What do you two want?" Molly asked. "You gonna tell me again why I can't have a duck? Even though Gert gets to have a dinosaur."

"That's different and you know it." Nico said, her tone suddenly stern.

"Is it really?" Molly asked. "Because I don't see the difference."

"Yes, it is." Nico answered. "Gert and Old Lace are bonded, they're a team. You just want a duck so you can have a pet."

"What's wrong with that?" Molly asked, defiant again.

Nico didn't answer and Molly took that as a sign that there was nothing wrong with her argument. So she wanted a pet, big deal. She was eleven, it was only natural for her to want a pet and Nico was making it seem like she was asking for something totally abnormal.

"What were you doing anyway?" Victor asked then, drawing Molly from her thoughts.

"Following ducks." Molly answered. "But you made me lose track of them."

"They weren't those ducks, were they?" Victor asked, pointing to a group of ducklings that were crossing the street.

"Hey yeah, that's them." Molly said, all her anger forgotten. "Thanks Vic."

Victor was about to say "you're welcome" when Molly noticed a large truck barreling down on the ducklings. Without thinking she ran into the street and dove for the ducklings.

Nico noticed the truck as well and a split second too late realized what Molly was doing. "MOLLY, NO!" she shouted, her shout alerting Victor to the situation.

"Aw crap." he muttered, moving to stop Molly before she got hurt.

Molly however ignored them both and hurled herself in front of the truck, her eyes glowing violet-pink as she kicked out, one leg making contact with the truck. The truck lurched to a stop, its front end crushed in like a pop can, as Molly grabbed the ducklings and rolled to the sidewalk.

Seconds later Victor reached her and hauled her to her feet. "What the hell were you thinking?" he asked.

"I had to save the duckies." Molly answered, as though it wasn't strange at all for an eleven year old girl to destroy a truck while saving ducks.

At that moment Nico appeared at their side, her expression both terrified and angry. "Molly, please don't ever do that again." she said, somehow managing to control her emotions.

"Okay." Molly said, before making her way back to the park with the ducklings.

Nico and Victor followed her, though Nico paused to apologize to the bystanders, most of whom seemed unfazed by Molly's dramatic duck rescue. Once back in the park Molly made her way back to the pond where she released the ducklings.

"You're letting them go?" Nico asked, confused.

"Yeah, they need to stay here." Molly said. "Besides, it would be too much work for me to take care of them with everything else we do." With that, she turned and walked out of the park without a backwards glance, while Nico and Victor were left to ponder her sudden change of opinion.

* * *

A short time later Molly, Nico, and Victor arrived back at the Runaways' hideout, where Chase, Gert, Karolina, and Klara were waiting.

"Where have you three been?" Chase asked, glancing at Molly, Nico, and Victor.

"Saving ducks." Molly answered, grinning.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Chase asked.

"Don't ask." Nico said, also grinning.

Chase stared at her, but didn't ask, deciding it was best to let this question go unanswered.

Content that she wasn't going to be questioned Molly made her way to her room, smiling to herself. It had been a fun day. She had saved ducks, but that act had made her realize she didn't need a duck as a pet. She didn't need anyone or anything else, for she already had everything she could possibly want. She had her friends and in that moment, they were more than enough.

**End.**

**A/N: So, that's my first Runaways fic. Hope you liked it. I got inspired by the cover of the _Live Fast_ trade and decided it would be fun to write a story based on that scene. It just seems like something Molly would do. By the way, sorry for the weird time jump at the beginning. I felt like I needed to provide some background on Molly first and I couldn't decide how to transition from that to the actual events of the story. So that's why the jump is kind of wonky. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and look for more Runways fics in the future. And, lest we forget, I don't own Runaways. It is the property of Brian K. Vaughn and Marvel Comics. Thanks.**


End file.
